The Undergraduate Student Scholars Training Program, linked to the NIH Center for Molecular Studies in Digestive and Liver Diseases at the University of Pennsylvania, offers talented undergraduates the opportunity to expand their interest in biomedical research in the gastrointestinal and liver sciences through laboratory research with expert investigators, weekly seminars on introductory topics in biomedical research, and oral presentations to faculty members. Initially conceived as a summer program, the Undergraduate Student Scholars Training Program now provides year-round educational and research opportunities in the gastrointestinal and liver sciences. Program Direction: The Program Director and Co-Director have an administrative structure that supervises the requirements of the Training Program. In conjunction with the individual faculty mentors, the Program Director and Co-Director monitor the progress of each participant. The Training Program is supervised by a multi-disciplinary and experienced Advisory Committee. Program Faculty: The broad-based program faculty is drawn from the investigators of the NIH Center and selection is predicated upon experience with trainees and relevant projects in digestive and liver diseases. Lectures are provided by members of the faculty based upon relevance of topics and participant evaluation of past lectures. Proposed Training: The cornerstone of the Program is an intensive laboratory-based research experience that entails close interaction with and mentorship by a training program faculty member. This laboratory work is supplemented by a comprehensive educational curriculum, which includes introductory topics in biomedical research, journal clubs, research seminars and lectures, oral research presentations, and seminars on the ethics of scientific research and laboratory safety. Trainee Candidates: Outstanding students enrolled in four-year undergraduate institutions are selected through a competitive application process. The curriculum is designed specifically for undergraduate students, including women and members of underrepresented minorities, with interests in medicine and/or biomedical research in gastroenterology and related fields. Summary: The Training Program has successfully trained 15 undergraduate students over the past two years who have maintained year-round involvement in biomedical research. In aggregate, this innovative Training Program provides the superb faculty, excellent scientific resources, and exciting intellectual environment for trainees to expand their knowledge and interest in biomedical research in the gastrointestinal and liver sciences. The key outcome of this program is to motivate trainees to pursue careers in biomedical research with a focus in the gastrointestinal and liver sciences.